halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Heresy
The Blood Heresy was a term used to describe the original faction of warriors to break away from the Covenant and to fight alongside UNSC forces, during the Loss of Hope. The Blood Heresy did not break away for religious reasons, instead, they were composed of surrendering, betrayed, or condemned enemy soldiers who joined seeking vengeance against the Covenant. The term "Blood Heresy" was not coined until after the Battle of the Gas Mine, where the Heresy was formed, which played a part in the formation of the Covenant Separatists. History Formation Turok 'Moramee, a sangheili Major Domo and son of the infamous Arbiter , served as the commander of a large unit during the Fall of Reach. His orders were to hold the remains of the UNSC Commonwealth, on the grounds of Aszod ship breaking yards. Turok fends-off the incoming forces honorably, however, he soon finds himself blocking the path of . The unanticipated encounter turns into the inevitable slaughter of his forces, as Noble Six unrelentingly cuts his way through the Commonwealth. Nearly his entire platoon of unggoy and kig-yar are demolished. Turok awakens two hours later, as the last living Sangheili on premises. He shamefully calls in for pick-up. in the area swiftly deploys its troops and heads back in order to recover Turok. Turok is shamed, and the survivors of his troop scattered. The Major contemplates his crime throughout his journey to Hope, for the next planned planetary invasion. He received the Mark of Shame at the hands of the sangheili Fleetmaster, Darc 'Varmen, at the base of the Covenant Super-Spire, stationed on Icaria. He was also condemned to fight to the death without any armor, which was basically suicide. Instead of accepting his fate as a shamed sangheili, he was recruited to join Matthew-123's squad. For this, he was credited as the first sangheili to ever join Spartan forces and founder of the Blood Heresy. Kerbo, a surviving member of Turok's platoon rejoices upon finding his old leader. He willingly joins Riley-G311, and later, Eirikur Quinn and his platoon in a mission to eliminate the Super-Spire. The mission is deemed a success, but Kerbo is deemed missing among the horder of unggoy at the peak of the Spire. His legacy would live on amongst members of the UNSC Defense Force whom had been stationed on Hope at the time of the battle. In fact, some doubtful officers whom had become accustomed to the tales had even recruited a search party that would attempt to find evidence of his service, or even the unggoy himself. Although the searches were deemed inconclusive, he had, in fact, survived the battle. Easily blending in with the average unggoy officer, he posed as though he was fighting for the Covenant while actually plotting against them. Taking advantage of the gullibility of most grunts, Kerbo built his own miniscule unit from the shadows. Notable members * Turok 'Moramee * Naro 'Fedem * Damascus * Kerbo Category:Loosing Hope Category:Factions (AU) Category:Affiliations Category:Aftermath Universe Category:Gaining Faith